Red Eyes
by Lady Valentine
Summary: Move over James bond and other action stars, Vincent Valentine from FF7 and Ghaleon from Lunar are now partners in a huge mission to save there world . R&R! Expect anyone to pop in this Fic.


The Year 2001...  
The two worlds of Lunar and Final Fantasy has finally made peace with each other and decided to make the two worlds one. The joining of these two worlds didn't stop their terrorist attacks and crime rates. That why the world government decided to make a special society that deals with high crime activity and heavy-duty terrorist attacks that the police can't handle, it's called The National Secret Agency (NSA for short). All their agents are well trained in heavy military actions, but some of them are more skilled than the others, there's always one or two who are the best kick ass agent in the force...  
  
Albany Base, Midgar Isle: 10:00 am......  
  
Silence in the air, no sounds of natures beautiful songs all that can be heard were the cold sound of silence. Men in dark blue uniforms stood tall and armed with automatic shot rifles, stood out side of the base. Inside the same type of soldiers walked in the halls of the base. Two guards walked passed the hall that led to the gasoline tanks which gives the whole base its heat and energy source, if one spark touches the liquid, its bye-bye everyone in the base. Suddenly the two guards dropped dead with two bullet holes in their necks. A man dress in a black military uniform ran past the dead bodies and headed down the halls. Through the halls and pass guards quietly he manages to make it to the loading dock of the base, but just then, three guards turn the corner and was headed his way. He moves into the dark shadows of the corner and waits for the guards to pass him. They walk passed him with no sense that he was there, he moves for his spot quietly watching his steps, but a clip from his artillery belt dropped to the floor and made a loud sound. The guards turns back and seen the man reaching to pick up the clip. "Intruders!!" Yelled the lead guard of the group. They opened fire on him as he starts to run into the loading dock. They chased him into the dock and stopped in the middle of the big warehouse like room.  
" Hey, where's is that basterd?" Asked the second guard.   
  
" He just can't disappear like that." Said the first.   
  
The third guard looks behind the crate by the stocks of barrels of gas. Then the man in the black uniform grabs the guard's head and snaps his neck in two before he can scream out for help. The other two guards looked around the dock, under cloths and crates.  
  
"Hey Carol! Did you find him?" Asked the leader, there was silence for a long minute. "Hey, you there?"  
  
The two walked over to where Carol was checking. They jumped back seeing his dead body lying uncomfortably on the floor with a stream of blood running from his mouth.  
  
"Ack!" Gaps the two guards gazing at the body.  
  
"Freeze!" Said a voice behind the guards, "Drop you guns, and turn around slowly."  
  
They did as the man said. The guards peer at the man with the black uniform that matched his long raven black hair that fell to his lower part of his back. His skin appears pale, but not as much and what creped them out was his wild red eyes that looked like hells fire. He glared at them, pointing their friend's gun at their chest.  
  
"W-what do you want with us?" asked the leader  
  
He looked at them with a stern face, "I really don't have time to talk. So, I'll just end you life's right here." He aimed the gun at their hearts, but before he can pull the trigger, a voice rang out from the back of the crates.  
  
"Not so fast, Mr. Valentine!" Yelled out a young man, as 20 soldiers pointed their guns that the man.  
  
"Rufus..." coldly said the man glaring at him as he entered the scene lowering his gun.  
  
"Ah, you remember me huh, Vincent. Well of course, who wouldn't forget the man who killed their partner."  
  
Vincent kept his cold stare on Rufus and his men. The two guards in the back of Vincent started to shift to the right, but Vincent raised his gun at their heads. They stayed still and freaked out knowing Agent Vincent Valentine never put mercy on anyone since the murder of his partner and girlfriend, Lucrecia. Rufus started to laugh at Vincent for no reason walking towards him.  
  
"You know, Mr. Valentine, you know you're in very deep shit right now, so I would give up now before you join your lover in hell." He snickers, as he raises his magnum at Vincent's heart. Vincent just stayed silent, looking at him. Then he dropped the gun in front of Rufus.  
  
"Ah, I'm so glad you see things my way." He said looking at the gun and back to Vincent.  
  
Vincent smirked and quickly drew his automatic handgun from his vest. He starts to fire at the soldiers once it was out of his vest, he ran over to a crate for cover shooting at the guards nonstop as they return fire at him. Bullets whizzed past each other. Soldiers started falling like rock in the rain of bullets. Then 2 minutes has past and everything went quiet. Vincent stood up only seeing two guards and Rufus still standing.  
  
"Well done, Valentine, but not well enough." He laughed. " You didn't kill me or these two men right here."  
  
"I'm just saving you for the big blast." Answered Vincent. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small detention device holing in out in front of him.  
  
"You fool! You'll kill us all!!" Rufus gaps moving back.  
  
"I'm prepared to die, are you Rufus?" He asked with a cold tone. "Are you ready to come face to face with the ugly countenance of satin?"   
  
He stared at him with fear in eyes, and then turned to the soldiers. "Get the jeep ready, we're getting out of here."  
  
"Leaving so soon? The fireworks are about to start." Smirked Vincent  
  
Rufus and the two guards start to run to the garage in the next room where the jeep awaits them. Vincent watches them with his finger still on the button. The garage door opens as the soldier starts the jeep.  
  
"Hahahaha, see you in hell, Valentine!!" Yelled Rufus from the jeep leaving.  
  
The leave the dock and headed down a huge runway where a huge plane waits for them. The base explodes once the reached the plane in a matter of minutes, Rufus laughed as he entered the plane and sits is his private coach. The plane takes off two minutes after Rufus boarded.  
  
"I escaped death once again, hahahaha. I will never see the faces of though NSA agents again." Laughed Rufus.  
  
"Are you quite curtain of that, Mr. Shinra?" Asked a female figure in the doorway of his coach.  
  
"Huh?!" He looked to the beautiful woman with long silver hair that fell to her caps, and had the same black suit as Vincent had. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Corporal Phacia of the National Secret Agency, and you are under arrest for the murder of Agent Lucrecia and treason." Just after she spoke ten men in green suits came charging though the door and aimed their guns at Rufus.  
  
"AH fuck!! Damn you, Valentine!!" yelled Rufus raising his hands.  
  
Vincent stood in the middle of the runway looking at burring base of flames. "Mission completed." He said putting his handgun away in the holster of his vest. He turns around and walks to the army jeep waiting for him.  
  
"Well done, sir." Said the driver.  
  
"Thanks." He hops in the back and sits down. The vehicle takes off, leaving the burring building behind them. Vincent sat quietly while they drove to the rendezvous point, with his head tilted back on the seat and his legs crossed in the gentlemen way. The cell phone rings and the driver reaches to pick it up, Vincent watches him as he speaks on the phone with the person.  
  
"Mr. Valentine..." Said the driver, turning around and holding out the cell phone to him," It's the Corporal."  
  
He takes the phone and holds it up to his ear, " Vincent here."  
  
"Vincent, change of plains. Your coming strait back to Headquarters." Said Phacia on the phone.   
  
"Why?" Asked Vincent. " Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"No, we're getting you a new partner."  
  
"What!?!" He stands. "Do you know I lost a partner already?"  
  
"Vincent Valentine, sit down!" She yelled. Vincent sat back down right after she yelled. "Now, I'm putting you with someone I know that will stay alive until I say so."  
  
"Great, but why would that make a difference, am I good enough not to have a partner?" He asked.  
  
"Vincent, two good agent are better than one." She said. "Now, get to HQ, I don't want to keep your partner waiting."  
  
He agrees and hangs up. He sits back in the same position he was in earlier. He sighs heavily and watched the scene past by as the drive to HQ.   
  
  



End file.
